fire86743fandomcom-20200214-history
Super Battle Adventure: Ultimate Warriors
'Super Battle Adventure: Ultimate Warriors '''is the first Super Battle Adventure video game made for the Wii U, Playstation 4, and Xbox One. The game's story seems to be a continuation and a "fixed version" of the Penguin Master Agency game called "PMA: Mission X 5: A New Evil." ''Note: The following contains the mentioning of subjects that have not been mentioned yet and do not have a page. Plot After Hot Dog Red defeated Slicer Z, Mr. M appeared and defeated him and the rest of the PMA agents. Claiming that he is immortal, Hot Dog Red jumped out of defeat and tried to attack Mr. M, resulting in both the agents and their friends being knocked out. Now the truly evil team destroys everything it sees and eventually made Mobius, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Saturn, Mercury, Popstar, and Venus sent to another universe. The heroes woke up and found themselves on another version of Earth. Now Fire and his friends must help the PMA agents and their allies return to their dimension and defeat Mr. M and Slicer Z. Playable Characters (Starter) Fire (Base, Amaterasu, Dark Form) Dark Yoshi (Base, King Bill Cannon, Ultimate Armor) Solar Agent Fire Man (Base, Black Armor) Hot Dog Red Kirby (Base, Ultra Sword, Hypernova, Ultimate Armor) Yamor (Base, Golden Power) Vortex (Base, Super Charger) Nova (Base, Super Charger) Sonic (Base, Super Form) Dark (Base, Super Form) Hot Dog (Base, Super Form) Mega Man (Base, Super Adaptor) X (Base, Ultimate Armor) Zero (Base, Black Zero) Axl Klonoa Agent Quick Man (Base, Zero) Bell (Base, Shira Bell) Pac-Man (Base, Power Pellet) Mario (Base, Fire, Super Star, White Tanooki, Gold, Metal) Luigi (Base, Thunder, Super Star, White Kitsune, Silver) Yoshi (Base, Fire (Fan-Made)) Mr. L (Base, Super Mr. L) Bass Seealkadoom 0-Vision No. 1 0-Vision No. 0 Meta Knight Nazo (Base, Perfect Form, Hyper Perfect Form) Metal Sonic (Base, Silver, Mecha) Garnet Pearl Amethyst Playable Characters (Unlockable) Fire (Light Form, Pure Light Form, Neo Light Form, Defense Ultimate Light Form) Dark Yoshi (Light Form, Ultimate Light Armor) Solar (Light Form) Sonic (Hyper Form, Dark Form, Darkspine Form, Fire Form) Mega Man (Super Form) Ripius (Base, Human Form) Shadic (Hyper Form) Cyber Nazo (Base, Perfect Form, Hyper Perfect Form) Metrix (Base, Fire, Water, Snow, Shadow, Ghost Form) Shadow Dedede Dark Meta Knight Mario (Super Cape) Luigi (Super Cape) Yoshi (Super Cape) Metal Sonic (Blaze Orange Metal Sonic, Super Metallix) Nega Rose (Base, Mind Form) Alexandrite Peridot Yellow Diamond Sash Lilac Hot Dog (Hyper Form) Mr. M (Base, Super Mr. M) Slicer (Base, Slicer Z) Playable Characters (DLC) Metal Sonic (Hyper Metallix) Fire (Hyper Ultimate Light Form) Cyber-Metrix (Base, Ghost Form) Agent Fire Man (Kirby Form/True Form) List of Bosses in order (SBA Side) Agent Fire Man (Opening Boss/Team PMA Fight 1) Dark Yoshi (Spar) Yellow Diamond (Unlocks Yellow Diamond and Peridot) Metal Sonic Blaze Orange Metal Sonic (Unlocks Light Fire and Blaze Orange Metal Sonic) Jasper Lapis Lazuli Cracked Lapis Lazuli (Unlocks Alexandrite) Black Armor Agent Fire Man (Rematch/Unlocks Lilac/Team PMA Fight 2) Bell (Fight 1/Unlocks Light Solar and Light Dark Yoshi) Nova Bell (Fight 2) Shira Bell (Unlocks Pure Light Fire) Ripius (Fight 1) Ripius (Fight 2) Ripius and Dark Heroes (Fight 3) Future Dark Heroes (Secret Boss Fight after clearing the 3rd Ripius fight without taking any damage) Ripius (Fight 4/Unlocks Ripius) Ripius (Final Fight/Unlocks Defense Ultimate Light Form Fire and Human Ripius) Omega Hot Dog Red (Team PMA Fight 3) Metrix (Unlocks Metrix) Elemental Metrix (Unlocks Fire Metrix, Water Metrix, Snow Metrix, and Shadow Metrix) Ghost Metrix (Unlocks Ghost Form Metrix) Black Armor Agent Fire Man, Omega Hot Dog Red, and Team PMA (Final Boss/Team PMA Final Fight/Unlocks Ultimate Light Armor Dark Yoshi) List of Bosses in order (PMA Side) Fire (Opening Boss/Team SBA Fight 1) Kirby (Spar) Dark Soul the Virus (Requires for all of the enemies in his stage to be killed/Unlocks Hyper Hot Dog) Freeze Man (Unlocks all Cyber Nazo forms) Nega Rose (Unlocks Nega Rose) Mind Nega Rose (Unlocks Mind Nega Rose) Mr. L (Unlocks Super Cape Mario, Super Cape Luigi, and Super Cape Yoshi) Dark Meta Knight (Unlocks Dark Meta Knight) Shadow Dedede (Unlocks Shadow Dedede) Prism Light Fire (Team SBA Fight 2) Fire Devil Ultra Dedede Super Dedede Dream Meta Knight Dark Dream Meta Knight (Unlocks Super Mega Man) Omega Dark Yoshi (Team SBA Fight 3) Sun God Deathstroke Revived Deathstroke Light Fire, Omega Dark Yoshi, and Team SBA (Final Boss/Team SBA Final Fight) List of Bosses in order (Final Story unlocked after beating both stories) Mr. M (Fight 1/Unlocks Mr. M) Mr. M (Fight 2) Mr. M and the Universe (Fight 3) Slicer (Unlocks Slicer) Slicer Z (Unlocks Slicer Z) M Fortress (Not actually a boss, just a labyrinth full of enemies that needs to be beaten in order to get to the next boss) Super Mr. M (Fight 4) Super Slicer Z (Unlocks Super Mr. M) True Fire Mr. M (Fight 5) Super Slicer Z and True Fire Mr. M (Fight 6) Super True Fire Mr. M Z (Final FINAL Boss/Unlocks all characters except DLC) Known Bugs Hyper Charger: When Super Charger Vortex or Nova have a fully charged blast, pause the game and resume the game after 10 seconds. The blasts will appear flashing another color per second.